


No. Just Mine.

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A snippety-timestamp type thing from Yours, Mine and Ours because alethialia made me.</p><p>Originally posted 7-9-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	No. Just Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> A snippety-timestamp type thing from Yours, Mine and Ours because alethialia made me.
> 
> Originally posted 7-9-09

Nate walks up to Brad, watching him as he settles on the bar stool, glancing around the room before turning his gaze to Brad. "Do you have a minute?"

"Depends. I'm actually on 24 hour libo, so I don't have to give you one if it's anything Marine related."

"Not officially." Nate sits on the stool next to Brad and signals for a beer. Brad makes a sound at his order and tells the bartender to give him something Nate's never heard of, but the look on Brad's face doesn't brook any argument, so he lets it slide. "It's about Corporal Person."

"Sir, if you're concerned about Corporal Person, I can assure you that, no matter what his inbred, backwoods, donkey fucking personality might imply, he's the best RTO in the business."

"It's more about his...concern."

"Concern?"

"For you."

"For me?"

"Yeah." Nate looks at the dark drink that gets set before him and sniffs it, nose wrinkling at the smell. "What the fuck is this?"

"Drink it. It'll put hair on your chest." Brad has a glass of the same stuff and he downs half of it in one long, slow, steady swallow that Nate can't help watching. "So Ray's concerned for me?"

"Ray just lectured me...no, warned me that I was to keep away from you."

"Keep..." Brad looks over his shoulder at the rest of the crowd then back at Nate. "Keep away from me?"

"I think he thinks I might have intentions toward you, Sergeant."

"Intentions." Brad doesn't let anything show on his face, but his voice gives the game away. However completely cracked out Ray's conversation earlier had been, apparently it wasn't completely off base. Brad actually sounds interested. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have intentions toward me?"

"No. Er. Not...I would just like you to maybe ask Ray to lay off his accosting commanding officers and ordering them around on your behalf."

"He ordered you?"

"Not in so many words, but yes. I think the whole gist of the conversation was that you are his territory and he was pissing all over it."

"I can't speak for Ray, Sir, but I'm not into that kind of kinky shit." He drinks another pull from his glass as Nate finally manages to get a drink of his own. Once he's past the smell, the beer is actually smooth on his tongue. "Though, you know..."

"What?"

"Well, sir. Maybe we should teach Corporal Person a lesson."

"Such as?"

Brad drops some money on the bar. "It'll be more fun if we make it up as we go along."

Nate follows Brad out of the bar, falling in step with him easily. There's something relaxed about Brad's gait that he's not used to, something thawed in the Iceman. "I think I'd be a little more at ease if I had an actual plan to go with."

"Marines make do, sir."

"Marines make do. Yes. I'm aware of that. However, Marines don't normally plot something that could easily be construed as inappropriate conduct between a Sergeant and a Lieutenant just to freak out a Corporal."

"He won't freak out, sir. He'll just..." Brad grins and stops walking, edging closer to Nate, crowding him toward a nearby alley. "Okay, he'll freak out, but it'll be worth it. He'll start spazzing out, he'll get needy and worried that he's being replaced, so he'll kick more ass than normal and, if there's truly a god in heaven as my Grandmother Ruth would like me to believe, he'll shut the fuck up now and then."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, Brad, but unless I know what's going on, I'm likely to freak out right along with him."

"No. You won't do that, sir." Brad steps closer and Nate can feel the brick against his back. "You're made of sterner stuff than that. I can feel it."

Nate's relatively certain that's not what Brad's actually feeling, but he doesn't say anything, just clears his throat. "So we..."

"Mmm." Brad leans in and breathes against Nate's mouth, his eyes watching closely as Nate feels his lips part. "We'll have to be very convincing."

Brad rests a hand on the wall behind Nate, his mouth dangerously close. Nate presses his lips together and stares up at Brad, refusing to back down from whatever challenge they're involved in here. "You know, I was just thinking you and I could hang out together, act like we're best buddies, really hitting it off." He lifts his other hand up and skates the barest hint of a touch over Nate's lower lip. "You seem to have other ideas."

"I don't have any ideas."

"Ideas of inappropriate conduct?"

Nate feels the flush rise on his cheeks and he clears his throat. "Our being friends would be inappropriate given our rankings."

"True. Very true." Brad's thumb finds Nate's lower lip and he tugs at it, pulling Nate's mouth open and leaning in to breathe the air that escapes Nate's lungs. "But that's not what you meant."

"Y-yes. Yes it was."

"All due respect, Sir, but no it wasn't." He dips his head as if he's going to taste Nate's mouth and Nate's fingers scrabble at the wall behind him to keep from reaching out and touching Brad, tugging him close and taking the kiss he seems to be on the edge of offering. "You meant something else. You meant something like this. Me touching you. You touching me. My tongue against yours, in your mouth, on your skin. You meant me sneaking into your quarters and pushing your thighs back so I can wrap your legs over my shoulders as I suck your dick. You meant my tongue fucking your asshole until you're a writhing mass on your regulation bedding. That's what you meant, sir."

"T-That's what Ray meant." Nate can't breathe, can't think. Brad's too close, too there and every inch of Nate wants Brad to do all the things he just mentioned. Nate's never fucked a guy, never been fucked by one. He's never really even thought about it, but Brad Colbert towering over him and his voice laced with promise makes Nate think that, whatever it is Brad wants to do, he'd be more than fine with. "Not me."

"You think Ray really thinks that we're going to fuck, Lieutenant?"

"I think Ray thinks that you like me. That I might like you. That...that that will upset the dynamic of your relationship with him. That he's..."

"Jealous. Of you. Of you and me." Brad finally closes the distance between them, his mouth closing over Nate's. Nate moans, can't help it, and fists his hands in the front of Brad's shirt, holding on tight as Brad's hands cup Nate's ass and jerk him closer, their clothes not doing much of anything to disquise the fact that they're both hard, both wanting, and that Ray's attempt to circumvent anything from happen has backfired spectacularly.


End file.
